Hetalia meets Nyotalia RETOLD
by DannyEmory
Summary: (This is a redo of the old story)-America and Japan finished their invention: An alternate universe portal. Now the Axis and the Allies can go to an alternate universe. But when they got there, they met their female selves! Rated T for language and stuff.
1. Prologue

(I decided to redo this story because my previous one looks terrible. Not to mention, I've been receiving criticism on the previous one too!)

Prologue: The Hetalia cast meets the Nyotalia cast

At the world conference, America and Japan were just about to reveal their latest invention: The portal that can transport them and the others to another world.

" Listen up, dudes! Japan and I have something we want to show you! Take it, Japan!" America gave Japan a smiled and a thumbs up. Japan sighed and told them.

" Mr. America and I have created an alternate universe portal that can take us to another universe. The portal can take us to places where we'll meet either friend or foe. But as long as we can get to another universe, we need to split into two groups: the Axis group and the Allies groups. So the Axis will have to go first." Japan finished his speech. Italy is excited, but Germany looks concerned.

" One question: Where will this universe take us, Japan?" Germany raised his hand. Japan hates to repeat what he said.

" Did you not hear what I said, Mr. Germany? I said this protal will take us where we'll meet either friend or foe!" Japan repeats what he said. Germany now, looked worried and concerned for Italy's safety.

" It's okay, Germany. As long as we go to another universe, I'm sure we'll meet someone who is friendly!" Italy comforts Germany. Germany thought for a minute...and accepts.

" May I speak, Japan?" Britain raised his hand. Everyone looked at Britain.

" Yes, please, Mr. Britain." Japan nods. Britain stands up.

" In case some of you know, if we step in that portal, we would also meet ourselves in a different universe. It's true that we'll see ourselves that can be either friend or foe, but if it's a friend, then we'll be kind and friendly towards them...but if it's a foe, then we'll kick their asses!" Britain felt ambitious. Italy was afraid of that since he's not a fighter. Germany was also afraid of that too. France chuckled.

" My, my, Mr. Britain. Are you that stupid?" France laughed. Britain glared at France. " What if there was a universe where we're a bunch of beautiful ladies? That would be charming." France giggled. Britain got angry.

" THE HELL WOULD I BE A GIRL!? ARE YOU SAYING YOU WOULD BE MORE BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY LIKE YOU ALWAYS WERE!?" Britain barked at France. France smirked at Britain.

" But of course, Mr. Britain. And I bet you would look a lot uglier!" France chuckled. Then Britain got really pissed off.

" EXCUSE ME?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT IF I WAS A GIRL, I WOULD BE FAT AND STINKY!? I BET YOU'D BE UGLY TOO!" Britain yelled at France. Then the argument started.

" ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M UGLY?! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU CRETIN!" France barked at Britain. Then they started fighting. China face palmed.

" Let's not bother with them and do what Japan said, okay?" China give Germany and Italy a heads up. Germany nods.

" Si! I'll do my best, China!" Italy got all excited. Canada's excited for this too.

" Are you excited for this too, Canada?" Italy said excitedly towards Canada.

" I'm always excited, eh. I can't wait to see wait happens if we go to another universe!" Canada felt really excited. Then it was time.

" Okay, Mr. America and I got the portal ready." Japan said.

" Let's get this over with. Come on, Italy." Germany got up and went to the portal. Italy is so excited!

" Right behind ya, Germany!" Italy got up and got ready too. Then Germany, Italy and Japan walked into the portal.

" Good luck, dudes!" America wished them luck.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(As you know, this story is gonna be a lot different than the old one. And I got the character's speeches right so you don't have to worry about racism! ;)

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the first chapter!)


	2. Chapter 1

(Sorry it's been a while. I was about to stop doing fanfics, but I guess I can give fanfics another shot. BUT! I'm gonna do one fanfic project at a time! That's all!)

Chapter 1: Axis meets Fem! Axis

When the Axis arrived into another universe, they noticed something strange going on around here. As it turns out, They see themselves as girls.

" What the hell!?" Both Germany and Doiko were shocked to see each other. So did both Japan and Sakura. However, Italy and Itako have no problem seeing each other.

" Wow! Since when did I look so beautiful and pretty?" Italy smiled as he saw Itako.

" And when did I became handsome and cute?" Itako blushed as she saw Italy. Japan looked puzzled.

" This is weird. Somehow, that portal must've transported us into another universe." Japan said as he looked at Sakura.

" You must've came from another universe, didn't you?" Sakura felt shy when she looked at Japan. Japan nodded as he also blushed.

" That means the invention worked!" Ameriko felt happy as she and Sakura also invented an alternate universe portal. Japan looked at Ameriko and confused too.

" Wait...you two were doing the same thing!?" Japan was surprised. Sakura nodded. Ameriko giggled. Then Igiko looked at them.

" It would've seems that you three came from your own world." Igiko thinks. Germany felt uncomfortable about this.

" This is too weird. What the hell are we doing in this universe?!" Germany felt scared now. But Italy's liking it.

" I don't know, but I'm liking it!" Italy giggled with excitement. Then Ameriko also thought one thing...

" I bet there's another me, but more masculine and handsome, dude!" Ameriko felt excited, clenching both her fists. Japan hates to say she's right, but...

" Yes, it's true." Japan admits it. Ameriko laughed loudly.

" AWESOME! I can't wait!" Ameriko feels more excited. Canako felt the same way.

" I can't wait to meet my masculine self, eh!" Canako blushed. Then Italy had an idea.

" Well I'll not keep you all waiting! Don't move! Hee hee hee!" Italy stepped into the portal to get the Allies.

" ITALY, WAIT!" Germany tried to stop Italy, but Japan stopped him.

" It's okay, Mr. Germany. There's no use wasting a good visit." Japan smiled. Then Germany backed off. Back in the Hetalia universe, the Allies are concerned about the Axis.

" I hope Italy and the other are okay." Russia looked worried. America's the same thing.

" I hope they didn't get into too much trouble, dudes." America thinks that they're okay. Britain got irate at America.

" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, AMERICA! IF YOU AND JAPAN HAVEN'T CREATED THAT CRUDDY PORTAL, THEY-" But as Britain kept taking his anger out on America, Italy popped out in the portal. " Italy! You're alive!" Britain felt relieved. So did the Allies.

" Did anything happened?" China looked worried. Italy smiled as the Allies are confused as what is Italy doing.

" You should come to this universe! It's pretty! You're gonna love it! Hee hee hee!" Italy giggled as he went back into the portal. The Allies are super confused.

" What is he talking about?" America looked confused. France laughed.

" I don't know. Let's find out!" France jumped in the portal.

" Last one in is a rotten cheeseburger!" America jumped in.

" HEY! Wait for me!" Britain panicked and jumped in. Russia, China and Canada looked at each other.

" Looks like we'd better go in too!" China said as he jumped in.

" Can't argue with that! I'm in!" Russia jumped in.

" Wait for me, eh!" Canada jumped in. What will the Allies think about visiting the Nyotalia world?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Allies meets Fem! Allies

After the Allies made it into the Nyotalia universe, they noticed something strange going on...they saw their female counterparts.

" Dude..." America felt surprised. So did everyone.

" What the hell?!" Britain was even more surprised because he saw Igiko(his female counterparts). The Fem! Allies looked at their male counterparts.

" So that's what we look like as hot guys?" Ameriko looks amazed. The Allies looked at each other. Italy giggled.

" Surprised to see your sweet, sweet counterparts?" Italy smiled. The Allies paused for a minute...then France smiled.

" I gotta say, I look pretty good and sexy as a girl~!" France felt lustful. Franny agreed.

" And I must say, I look handsome and also sexy as a man~!" Franny grinned. Russia looked at Kolko.

" You look beautiful!" Russia giggled. Kolko blushed because of Russia's words.

" Thanks! You're kinda cute~!" Kolko also giggled. China looked at Nene.

" From where I live, we usually don't date women, but I gotta admit, you are beautiful!" China said as he smiled. Nene giggled and blushed.

" Stop it! You're making me blushed!" Nene giggled. America and Britain looked at Ameriko and Igiko.

" Dude...I didn't realized I was hot!" America jumped with glee. Ameriko thought of the same thing.

" So did I!" Ameriko laughed as they both jumped with glee. Britain looked at Igiko.

" I say...You do look beautiful!" Britain smirked. Igiko chuckled.

" And you look handsomer as ever!" Igiko was thinking the same thing. France and Franny looked at Britain and Igiko.

" I guess your female self wasn't uglier at all!" France laughed. Britain got a little Irate.

" EXCUSE ME!? ARE YOU SAYING MY FEMALE SELF IS NOT PRETTY?!" Britain yelled at France. France laughed.

" I don't know. What do you think?" France smugged. Britain got even more angrier.

" I'M GONNA RIP YOUR THROAT OUT OF THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!" Britain enraged. But both Igiko and Franny break up the fight.

" Calm down, Britain! There's no need to fight!" Igiko calmed him down.

" Honestly, that wasn't very nice." Franny glared at France. France looked at Franny, feeling regretful of what he said. " Go apologize right now!" Franny demanded. France felt guilty.

" I am so sorry, Britain. I didn't mean to." France felt guilty. Britain calmed down.

" Just don't ever do that again...or else!" Britain adjusted his tie. Everyone was relieved that Igiko and Franny broke up the fight.

" Anyways, now that we figured out this world..." America said.

" And now that we have met our female counterparts..." Japan continued. Italy is excited for this.

" How about we have a little fun?" Italy said. Everyone agreed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(I know, I know. This fanfic has a little bit of selfcest, but not a lot! And no, there's no sex in it. This fanfic is suppose to be for teenage readers! That's all.)


	4. Chapter 3

(At last, I'm back doing the Hetalia meets Nyotalia RETOLD fanfic! Now, let's get reading!)

Chapter 3: Into different kinds of sports!

By Danny Emory

12/11/17

Now that the Hetalia cast are in the Nyotalia universe, they decided to have some fun. And the only fun that they can have is sports!

" So what kind of sports do we want to play?" Italy said, thinking. Everyone think.

" Well, there is different kinds of sports. Although, where I came from, we play Baseball, Basketball, Handball, Ice Hockey and Rugby. We also play Volleyball and American Football too." Japan thought. Sakura is the same way.

" Then I say we play some Baseball, dudes!" Ameriko suggested. But Igiko thought they would play something safer.

" Hold on, Ameriko! Baseball would be too much for us females to handle. So why don't we play my version of Football?" Igiko suggested. America knows what that is.

" That would be soccer, right? You know Japan has that too." America said specifically. Igiko got annoyed, but agrees with America.

" Yes, America. I know." Igiko facepalmed. Britain gave America that look.

" What?" America looked at Britain.

" Don't encourage her, America!" Britain glared. America got scared of Britain's glare and laughed nervously.

" Sorry, Britain." America said. Then France knows what kind of sports he has in his country.

" Where I come from, We have Tennis, Motorsports, Cycling, Sailing, Cricket and Skiing. And we have different varieties of Football too!" France laughed. Franny is the same way also. Nene told them her and China's sports in their country.

" Where I come from, we Badminton, Boxing, Chess, Field Hockey, Figure skating, Golf and Table Tennis." Nene told them. China is the same way as well. Itako looked at Germany.

" What about you, Germany?" Itako asked Germany. Germany was afraid to tell them his sports from his country, but went ahead and say it anyway.

" Where I come from, we also have Ice Hockey, Basketball, Handball, Motorsports and some other sports like you all have." Germany said. Doiko is also the same way. Everyone tried to think. Then they looked at Italy.

" Yo, Italy! I wanted to ask you what kind of sports do you have in your country?" America asked. Italy was glad to say it.

" Well, anyway sports in my country, but I like to play to play some Football! Not the American version, but the other version!  
Italy giggled. Everyone looked at each other.

" What do you guys think?" America asked. Everyone think for a minute...and agrees with Italy's suggestion.

" Let's do it, eh!" Canada smiled. So did Canako.

" Yeah, I guess playing Football would be a lot fun." Germany's okay with it.

" As long as no one gets hurt." Doiko agrees. Igiko smiled that Italy made the right choice. Everyone made their decision.

" Then it's settled!" America felt confident about playing non-American Football.

" We play Soccer!" Ameriko felt excited. Then Britain and Igiko got annoyed.

" IT'S STILL THE SAME THING, YOU IDIOT!" They both yelled at Ameriko.

" I know, I know." Ameriko giggled nervously. So they play non-American Football and have fun!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 4

(Sorry I wasn't on the computer yesterday. I had to take a break from it yesterday. But we're getting close to the Epilogue of this fanfic! That's all.

Enjoy reading!) ;)

Chapter 4: Chow time!

By Danny Emory

12/13/17

After having a little fun with non-American football, they're getting hungry.

" Oh man! I'm so hungry!" Ameriko's stomach started growling. So did America's.

" I could go for a few burgers now." America said. Ameriko agreed.

" In fact, you and I could go for a few burgers and hot dogs as well! With some french fries!" Ameriko's mouth drooled.

" Can't argue with that!" America's the same way. Then Germany looked at Doiko.

" I hope you have some Wurst because I am getting hungry." Germany asked. Doiko nodded since she's the same way. Italy looked at Itako.

" You and I should make some pasta and pizza!" Italy smiled. Itako agrees.

" Si! My grandmother taught me how to cook when I was little!" Itako said remembering her grandmother. Italy was the same thing.

" So did my grandfather!" Italy giggled. Japan looked at Sakura.

" I'm guessing we'd better make foods that we like too?" Japan asked. Sakura nods.

" It's probably best." Sakura's stomach started growling. Canada looked at Canako.

" You and I should make some flapjacks, eh!" Canada loves flapjacks. So did Canako.

" We mustn't forget the maple syrup!" Canako remembers. Britain looks at Igiko.

" While we're making food, perhaps we can also make some tea." Britain said. Igiko agrees. France and Franny looked at each other.

" Ho ho ho! I know the perfect recipe for our favorite dish!" France winked.

" Perhaps we will have wine with it too." Franny chuckled. Russia and Kolko know their favorite foods. So did China and Nene.

" Then it's settled! We shall have lunch! So let's get cooking!" Germany is ready to cook. Everyone agrees as they started cooking. America and Ameriko make burgers, hot dogs and french fries, Germany and Doiko cook up some Wurst, Italy and Itako make pasta and pizza, Japan and Sakura make Japanese foods, Canada and Canako flip some flapjacks, and Britain, Igiko, France, Franny, Russia, Kolko, China and Nene made their own foods. When finished, it became a feast!

" Let's dig in!" America can't wait to eat.

" Itadakimasu!" Both Japan and Sakura are ready to eat. They start chowing down their favorite foods. When finished, they're stuffed as a turkey.

" Oh man! That was good!" America pat his belly.

" I couldn't eat another bite." Ameriko is stuffed.

" That pasta and pizza you and I made was good!" Italy said. Itako agrees. After a feast, they went back having fun, but this time, it was video games!

TO BE CONCLUDED...

(I know this chapter's short, but it's the only way of getting close to the Epilogue. I'll make the Epilogue tomorrow. I promised!) ;)


	6. Epilogue

(Here it is! The Epilogue! Thank you for reading my Hetalia meets Nyotalia RETOLD fanfic. I may not do fanfics anymore mostly because I figured it's time for me to do one of my original projects.

But don't worry! I may do fanfics again, I may not! I'll think about it in the future! Until then, Enjoy and thank you for reading!) ;)

Epilogue: Time to say good-bye!

By Danny Emory

12/14/17

The time the sun sets, it was time for the Hetalia cast to go back to their own universe. So they had to say good-bye to the Nyotalia cast.

" Well, dudettes...I guess this is good-bye. I'm gonna miss you, Ameriko." America feels sad that he has to say good-bye to his female counterpart. Ameriko started to cry.

" Will I ever get to see you again?" Ameriko hugs America. America wiped her tears.

" Don't worry, Ameriko. I'm sure we will!" America winked at Ameriko. Ameriko smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Britain was kinda sadden that he has to say good-bye to Igiko.

" Well...I guess this is it. Good-bye, Igiko." Britain waves good-bye. Igiko feels sad that Britain has to leave.

" Perhaps we'll see each other again some other time, right?" Igiko smiled. Britain chuckled.

" If America and Japan still have the machine running..." Britain said as he and Igiko hugged. France cried because he had to say good-bye to Franny.

" There, there, France. Don't cry. We'll see each other again! I promise." Franny wiped France's tears.

" Yes...we will. As long as I have Italy and Romano with me, we'll meet each other again!" France smiled. Japan and Sakura said good-bye to each other.

" Sayonara, Sakura. We'll see each other again in the future." Japan smiled. Sakura agreed.

" Sayonara...Japan." Sakura cried as she hugged Japan. Japan hugged her back. Russia had to say good-bye to Kolko.

" Please try to be nicer to everyone, okay?" Russia gave Kolko advice. Kolko understands and hugs Russia. China and Nene did a good-bye pose. Canada and Canako shaked hands and hugged saying good-bye. Germany was afraid to say good-bye to Doiko. But Doiko hugged Germany, saying good-bye to him. Germany smiled...and hugged her back. Then, Italy is about to say good-bye to Itako. Itako started crying.

" There, there, Itako. There's no need to cry! My Grandfather told me real men don't cry. So I bet your Grandmother said the same thing too!" Italy smiled. Itako looked at Italy...and giggled.

" Si...You are right. But please come back some other time, okay? I'm gonna miss you!" Itako hugged Italy as Italy hugged her back. Italy, too, started crying. But he tried not to cry.

" I'm very sorry. I...*sniff* I couldn't help it!" Both Italy and Itako cried as they hate to say good-bye to each other. After finished crying, it was time to go.

" Good-bye!" Itako waves good-bye.

" We're gonna miss you!" Doiko did the same thing.

" Come back again some other times, okay, dudes?" Ameriko said. America winked.

" No problem! Bye!" America said good-bye as him and the rest of the cast went back to their own worlds. Back at their own world, The meeting came to an end(for now) as America and Japan put the machine away.

" I hope we see them again soon." Britain smiled. Everyone agreed. Germany smiled as he had a blast hanging out with Doiko.

" I gotta admit, it was a lot of fun." Germany said. Italy agrees.

" But now it's time to end this meeting for now! I could some sleep now." Italy felt sleepy. Germany sweatdropped.

" **sigh** What am I gonna do with you, Italy?" Germany facepalmed. America should go home too.

" I'm gonna play some more video games! Yo, Japan! You in?" America encourage Japan.

" I suppose." Japan felt uncomfortable about this.

" I should go home too. Maple is getting worried about me." Canada said. So they all went home. But Italy looked at the machine one last time and said...

" Grazie..." And Italy went home with Germany.

THE END

(Well, that's it. The fanfic ended. Now like I said, I'm not gonna do fanfics because it's time for me to do one of my original projects! But like I said, I may go back doing fanfics again in the future! Until then, thanks for reading!) ;)


End file.
